


No One Else

by Artemis_Egeria



Series: Endgame Shmendgame [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It, Insecure Vision, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Spoilers, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Summary inside. Endgame spoilers.





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: After a long absence, Vision returns to find that some things have changed, but some will always remain the same. 
> 
> So Endgame has me real mad, but it’s also given me some new fic ideas. I plan to work on a detailed one of the process of them fixing Vision, but this idea was weighing on me more heavily. So just imagine he’s all better, but it took about a year after everyone got back for them to find a solution. Takes place only weeks after he was restored.

Vision woke to an empty bed. He took a moment to appreciate the feeling in his limbs, the brush of soft sheets against his skin, the beauty of the light streaming through the curtains, Wanda’s scent lingering on her pillow. His eyes started to tear up as he considered how he never imagined that he would have the opportunity to exist in the world again. For him, it was still as if no time had passed since the stone was torn from his forehead and the entire world turned gray.

After he managed to collect himself, he rose to enter the common area. The new Avengers Mansion in the heart of New York City was an adjustment when he returned. The others had recounted the final battle to him and told him of the destruction of their former compound. He felt a pang for the loss of his few possessions, reminders of all he had experienced during his first three years of life. But he quickly suppressed such thoughts given the second chance he had been granted.

When he descended to the kitchen, Wanda and Bucky were laughing together over something in Russian. Vision could easily translate, but he did not wish to intrude. Their heads were bent close together as they prepared pastry dough together.

Much had changed in the intervening year between the return of those lost to the Snap and his own restoration. When he and Wanda would rendezvous after the airport, Bucky was merely a man that Wanda had met for a few moments. And now they were close friends, sharing private jokes and speaking the same language that no one else on the team did. Bonding over their experience with HYDRA and strange new powers, being more a weapon than a person. Vision could never begrudge her the companionship she had found during the year that he was gone, but he sometimes wondered if there was a place for him any longer. Perhaps he should offer to go away.

The entire team had moved on without him and become closer than they ever had during his time with them. Members new and old had moved past the petty resentments of the past. They were a unit now, a true team and not a time bomb. Maybe there was not enough space for Vision to be part of them.

At this new thought, he sank heavily to the floor, still unused to the properties of the solar jewel that Princess Shuri had devised to power him. Wanda’s smile was radiant when she looked up at him. “Hey, Vizh! Want to join us? We could use another set of hands.”

Bucky, as he insisted Vision call him, also greeted him good-naturedly, not a hint that he considered Vision an unwelcome interruption. Vision nodded at them. “If you wish.” He took an apron from one of the cupboards. “Good morning.”

With the three of them working together, the baking was done in short order.  The rest of the team soon joined them. The rest of the day passed in a blur of the training that Vision was slowly becoming accustomed to again. It all ended with a team dinner and the reestablished weekly movie night.

When Vision and Wanda had returned to their room and she was nestled into his side, he lifted her chin, so that he could look her in the eye. She smiled up at him, nothing hidden in her gaze or her mind. Cupping her face between both of his palms, Vision kissed her softly. Their mouths moved slowly together for a few moments before he pulled away. Wanda’s eyes had taken on a dreamy quality, and it was a struggle not to return to her lips immediately. But Vision had to say what was on his mind before he lost all will to do what was necessary.

“Wanda, may I ask you a question about the time while I was…away?”

She reached up to mirror his touch. “Of course, Vizh. I’ll tell you anything I know, and I’ll help you find the answer if I don’t know it.”

“First, I just want to say that I do not mean to accuse you of anything. I would completely understand if the answer is yes. I am glad for the happiness that you have found with our teammates.” Vision found that his voice shook slightly on the word “our.” He tried to maintain his composure. He did not know if he was helped or hindered by the warmth of Wanda’s hands on his face.

She waited for him to continue, but her expression was growing more quizzical and impatient as his pause lengthened. “I-.” He stopped again, sinking into the feeling of her softly stroking his cheekbone for a moment, letting his eyes close to absorb the sensation fully. When he opened his eyes again, Vision took a breath and let his words out in a rush. “Did you become intimate with anyone while I was gone?”

She immediately dropped her hands and sat up fully. A frown pulled down the corners of Wanda’s lips. “Why would you think that?” Vision ached to apologize, but she continued before he could. “Is this about you hanging around the kitchen this morning? I thought you were there longer than you let on. It’s not like that between Bucky and me. We are friends.”

“I know.” He sat up as well and tentatively reached for her hands. “But if you wished to be something more, I would understand. You have shared so much over the last year. If you have only come back to me out of obligation or guilt, I would prefer you to let yourself be happy with someone else.”

Wanda looked torn between anger and sorrow and confusion, but gradually her expression was given over to a teasing one, disbelief and amusement glinting in her eyes. Vision didn’t know what to make of her reaction and was about to query further when she climbed into his lap. Smoothing her hands over his chest, she grinned. “We’ll talk more about your insecurities another time, but I must have been doing something wrong these last few weeks if you could possibly think I’m only with you because I think I have to be.”

“It’s not that,” he breathed.

“I know. You never believed in yourself as much as I did.” Wanda’s hands rose to his face again. “Let me show you.” She leaned into kiss him and ease him back against the pillows. Vision happily settled his hands on her hips and returned her kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the ending of Endgame. I may have been overly sensitive by that point because I was seriously annoyed, but the scene at Tony’s funeral with Wanda and Bucky standing pretty close together struck me as someone trying to say, “Look here, now that Vision’s gone, here’s a convenient new love interest for Wanda.” Ship and let ship, but there is none of that here.


End file.
